The present invention relates to vehicle seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle seats that can be moved relative to a vehicle floor so that positions thereof can be adjusted.
A mechanism for sliding a vehicle seat and adjusting positions thereof (i.e., a sliding and adjusting mechanism for a vehicle) is already known. The sliding and adjusting mechanism may include a pair of (right and left) slide rails that are disposed on a vehicle floor so as to extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The sliding and adjusting mechanism is arranged and constructed to move or slide the vehicle seat back and forth along the slide rails. Also, the sliding and adjusting mechanism may include a lock device that is constructed to lock or immobilize the vehicle seat at a desired position on the slide rails (i.e., the vehicle floor).
The lock device may include a pair of lock members that are respectively attached to a seat cushion of the vehicle seat. The lock members are arranged and constructed to be engaged with and disengaged from the slide rails. The lock members are respectively linked to a U-shaped operation handle that is disposed under the seat cushion of the vehicle seat. Therefore, when the operation handle is operated, the lock members are simultaneously disengaged from the slide rails so that the lock device can be unlocked. Upon unlocking of the lock device, the vehicle seat can be released so as to be moved along the slide rails. Such a vehicle seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2004-122825.
However, in the known vehicle seat, the U-shaped operation handle is disposed under the seat cushion of the vehicle seat. As a result, it is not possible to beneficially use a space between the seat cushion and the floor.